


And Baby Makes Three

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [66]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 5: Color, Emotion, and Sense- Pick one of each and form a response: a bright blue or a soft yellow, raging fury or comforting content, sight or touch.[a soft yellow, comforting content, touch]Zevran and Sevarra are spending a little time with the newest addition to their family.





	And Baby Makes Three

Her eyes had purple circles beneath them. Sleep had been elusive for the past two nights. In spite of that, the morning found her content. The song of birds greeting the new day poured in from the window along with the light of the dawn sun’s rays. A tear trickled its way down her cheek. She’d dreamed of something like this moment for years. If it was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up.

Zevran sat in the rocking chair that’d been hastily put next to the bed the previous day, gazing down in awe at the bundle wrapped in a soft buttery yellow blanket. He, too, had purple circles beneath his eyes. He, too, seemed to not care about the lack of sleep. He was softly humming a tune as he rocked with the swaddled infant. She smiled as she sat there, committing the image to memory, just in case this was all a dream and she woke up. A soft whimpering pulled the pair out of the timelessness of the moment.

“I think he wants his Mamá now,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“You mean he’s wanting breakfast,” Sevarra replied with a wink.

At the mere mention of the word, the babe’s whimpering gave way to a cry that she was quickly associating with the boy being hungry. She began unbuttoning the front of her nightdress. “I think he knows what that word means, amor.”

Zevran cackled softly and laid the baby in her arms. “Of course he does. He has his mamá’s quick wits and his papá’s good looks.”

It felt comforting to get her son --her **son**! Maker’s breath, they had a son now!-- situated for a feeding. Soon enough, the whimpering faded away as the little one got down to the business of eating. At not quite two days old, his skin was already darkening, nearing a fawn tone. She suspected he’d match his father in that respect by the time he could walk. In fact, the infant looked more like Zevran than he did her, including the small tuft of pale blonde hair on his head. The only readily apparent things he’d gotten from his mother were the same molten silver eyes.

The soft touch of lips on her forehead dragged her attention away from her little one. Zevran favored her with a tired grin. “I’ll bring us something to eat, too. No sense Alonzo being the only one getting breakfast in bed.”

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hand before he could flee to the kitchen.


End file.
